


easy breezy

by orphan_account



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Jiejie kink, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potatoes, is that even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lin Fan eats Keran out on the kitchen counter.That's literally it.
Relationships: Lin Fan/Lu Keran
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	easy breezy

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick piece and not proofed but i hope it's okay

Lazy Sundays make it so that Lin Fan doesn’t have to wake up at a time that Keran deems “hell, because that’s when demons are still awake too”. Still though, she finds herself up at nine-thirty (9:30 is honestly not even that early at all, Keran just sleeps like a bear in hibernation and refuses to get out of bed until the very, very last second). Lin Fan doesn’t complain, because waking up before Keran no matter the day is standard anyways -- not only because the whole body clock thing, but also Keran can’t cook at fucking all and so Lin Fan has to make breakfast or else Keran will be eating Cheetos or Slim Jims or heaven forbid gummy bears (basically, anything that is within reach of the first cupboard in the kitchen) as the first meal of her day. 

So, that is what Lin Fan is doing now: cooking breakfast. She’s making potatoes. There’s a 10kg bag of potatoes sitting atop the refrigerator, hoisted up there by yours truly (Lin Fan nearly died trying to lift a giant fucking bag of potatoes up over her head, but Keran’s got noodles for arms and Lin Fan will do anything to keep the potatoes safe). 

Six minutes later while Lin Fan is waiting for the potato cubes to soften after finally getting the oil in the pan to simmer, Keran unexpectedly trudges in. Lin Fan looks at the clock, and it’s just about ten in the morning, so that means Keran is awake an hour and a half earlier than usual.

“What has got you up so early?” Lin Fan absentmindedly asks, poking at the potato cubes with a spatula.

“Hunger woke me up,” Keran replies quietly, rubbing at her eyes with closed fists. Lin Fan glances over, and sure enough, Keran stares at the tile floor like she wants to murder it. Her fringe, which is normally swept to the side, is hanging in front of her eyes, and her lips are slightly downturned in the beginning of a grimace. 

It’s not unexpected that Keran is a bit grumpy and quiet after waking up. She’s always been that way, whether it’s after a full night’s sleep or just a short half hour nap. But, this time around, she’s been awoken early, and sleep to Keran is very precious. Lin Fan expects that maybe Keran will just find a corner of the couch and angrily scroll through Weibo before until she can finally get food in her stomach. 

Instead, Keran hops onto the only empty spot on the kitchen counter. Her bony knees hang off the side, legs swinging, and Lin Fan raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“Sitting,” Keran replies curtly. Lin Fan drops one eyebrow. “And watching,” Keran adds, words clipped.

“You’re going to sit there and stare meanly at me until I finish cooking you food, aren’t you,” Lin Fan murmurs. She almost laughs. “Keran, you’re dumb, that’s not going to make me cook any faster. Potatoes require a certain amount of time to simmer before they get to the perfect texture so they can absorb all the flavor.”

Keran humphs, crossing her arms and swinging her legs again. The back of one of her heels hits the cupboard beneath the counter with a sharp  _ bang!,  _ and Lin Fan momentarily feels sorry for Keran’s poor foot, but then she remembers that Keran is occupying the only empty space on the kitchen counter, and Lin Fan needs that spot to put the cutting board down so she can smash garlic.

“Keran,” Lin Fan says, putting on her cheeriest voice and biggest smile. She grabs the cutting board from behind the spice rack and waves it around in front of Keran’s face. “I need the area you’re sitting so I can put this down.”

Keran doesn’t make a single sound nor move a single inch. She stares Lin Fan down, eyes narrowed. Even though her hair is hanging in front of her face, Lin Fan can still notice the stubborn gleam in her eyes. Fucking Keran. She just had to decide to be mean during Lin Fan’s most treasured time of the day: cooking the goddamn fucking potatoes.

“Meimei,” Lin Fan says, blinking her big eyes at Keran. Could she try to cute her way into convincing Keran to move? “Please move for jiejie? Jiejie needs this space so she can cook for you.”

Keran just blinks, remaining completely frozen in place.

“Please?” Lin Fan asks again, fluttering her eyelashes. God, Keran is the  _ only  _ person she’s ever met that’s immune to her big fucking doe eyes. This shit works on everyone  _ except  _ for her own fucking girlfriend. Worst case scenario,  _ ever. _

Suddenly, Lin Fan gets an idea. Keran is literally immune to every trick in Lin Fan’s bag… except for one thing. Lin Fan sighs. Not that she’s going to regard it as a chore if this is what it takes Keran to get off of the kitchen counter, but…

Lin Fan sets the cutting board back in its place behind the spice rack. She comes back, pressing herself as close to the countertop as possible so that the marble overhang digs into her waist and she’s right up in Keran’s face. “Meimei is a little grumpy this morning,” Lin Fan says, grinning and giggling softly. “Let your jiejie cheer you up.”

Keran still remains stoic as ever -- that is, until Lin Fan puts her hands on Keran’s knees, pushing them apart so she can shimmy in between them, and proceeds to attach her lips onto the base of Keran’s neck.

“W-What--” Keran stutters, hands automatically coming up to clasp around Lin Fan’s shoulders. Her immediate reaction is to begin pushing Lin Fan away, but Lin Fan pushes back against her palms, briefly stopping her kissing up the side of Keran’s neck.

“You’re grumpier than usual this morning, so I thought I’d cheer you up,” Lin Fan says simply, batting her eyelashes and blinking her big doe eyes at Keran again. “You know I’m good at it too.”

Without another word Lin Fan’s back is softly biting at the junction of Keran’s neck and shoulder. Her hands travel from Keran’s knees to the insides of her thighs, trailing upwards until they’re on Keran’s hips, her thumbs stroking circles against the soft cotton of Keran’s underwear. God, maybe Keran was asking for this in the first place. She’s only wearing her panties and one of Lin Fan’s old ratty t-shirts from high school days that have holes in the hem, courtesy of Lin Fan’s old family cat.

Lin Fan doesn’t want to drag this out for too long (even though she’d like to in any other scenario), since she’s technically in the middle of cooking food. Oh, yeah, wait-- there’s potatoes in a pan on the stove which is  _ turned on  _ and maybe or maybe not it’s already time for them to stop simmering.

“Wait--” Lin Fan startles, detaching herself from Keran and rushing back to the stove to turn the appliance off. “There--” she begins, before lifting the lid of the pan and pressing at a potato cube with the spatula. Sure enough, it starts breaking in half when she adds a little bit of pressure. Lin Fan managed to stop the heat just in time.

“You really stopped in the middle of foreplay just because of the  _ potatoes?”  _ Keran asks incredulously, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes again. “I can’t believe this, Lin F--”

“The stove was turned on!” Lin Fan interrupts, whining. “Come on, would you have rather I burned down this place?”

“Agh,” Keran replies, rolling her eyes. “Whatever.”

“Anyways,” Lin Fan begins, slinking back to Keran and wiggling her eyebrows. “So, back to where we were. Meimei is still grumpy.”

Keran rolls her eyes again, but a soft gasp escapes her lips when she feels Lin Fan’s hands back on her hips, lips and teeth softly nibbling on the inside of her right thigh. She can’t help but lean backwards, arms extended and palms supporting her, when Lin Fan’s fingers climb up her abdomen, pushing the hem of her shirt up. The gentle kisses left by Lin Fan’s lips leave her thigh, and instead Keran feels Lin Fan’s teeth tugging gently at the band of her panties, the fingertips of Lin Fan’s right hand playing with the cotton trim teasingly.

“J-Jie--” Keran stutters out, fingernails digging into the marble countertop, knuckles white. Lin Fan can see the flexing of Keran’s thigh muscles and the dark patch at the front of her panties that’s growing larger by the second.

Lin Fan smiles smally. “What?” she replies, humming, and hooks her index and middle finger over the band of Keran’s underwear, tugging experimentally.

Keran lifts her hips, and Lin Fan can see the muscles in her thighs and abdomen straining. Her hands have closed into fists. “Off already, please.”

“Well, you asked nicely, so of course.” She’s pulling Keran’s underwear off of her and letting it drop onto the tile floor without a single glance. Her hands are wrapping around Keran’s thighs in a second, lifting them up, and Keran gets the message, easily hooking her legs over Lin Fan’s shoulders. 

For a spare moment, Lin Fan contemplates where to begin. Keran is already drooling, shiny with strings of semi-transparent slick coating her folds. Lin Fan runs her fingers through it, gathering a bit of the slick that’s there. She feels Keran tremble momentarily, thighs shifting and threatening to close around Lin Fan’s head.

Gently, Lin Fan rubs the pad of her thumb against Keran’s clit, and Keran jerks suddenly, a moan escaping from her throat. God, it’s always great to hear Keran like that. For someone who usually says little to nothing, she’s so loud during sex, and Lin Fan loves that. Lin Fan grips her hands into Keran’s thighs and dips her head down, licking all the way from Keran’s slit to her clit, her taste sweet on her tongue. She does it again, feeling the trembles of Keran’s body beneath her. Keran’s back is arching, her hips lifting off of the countertop, chasing the feel of Lin Fan’s lips and tongue against her, and Lin Fan is unable to do anything but give in to that.

She swirls the tip of her tongue around Keran’s clit, eliciting a sharp moan from Keran, before sucking the bud in between her lips. Keran’s thighs are threatening to squeeze around Lin Fan’s head--they probably would’ve already if not for Lin Fan’s grip on them--and Lin Fan continues tonguing through the folds of Keran’s pussy, her saliva mixing with the wetness dripping out of the girl beneath her. Some of it slips down her chin but she tries her best to lick it all back up, flicking out her tongue and running it over her bottom lip to catch what she can.

Lin Fan’s knuckles are white with their vipe grip into Keran’s thighs as she presses her face as close as she can to Keran’s pussy, her lips pulling on the soft skin as her tongue collects more of Keran’s grool before circling around Keran’s clit again. The moans coming from Keran are constant now, like a nice buzz in the back of Lin Fan’s head, only encouraging Lin Fan to eat Keran out even more, paying special attention to her clit as she feels the shaking in Keran’s thighs get more intense.

“J-Jie-- jiejie--” Keran calls out, and Lin Fan hums, the vibrations sending a slight jolt up Keran’s spine.

“You taste so good,” Lin Fan murmurs. The flat of her tongue presses against Keran’s clit before she’s trailing it back down to Keran’s slit and licking a sharp stripe all the way back up. The gasp that comes out of Keran’s lips is choked, like the air got caught in her throat. Lin Fan doubts she can even feel the specific movements of Lin Fan’s tongue anymore, too focused and lost on the special attention that Lin Fan’s tongue has been giving her clit. She’s trying to pull Keran over the edge, lips wrapping around the small bud and sucking it into the soft insides of her mouth before the tip of her tongue rubs against it, teasing it lightly.

“God-- fuck--” Keran curses, throwing her head back. Lin Fan’s almost out of strength from holding apart Keran’s legs. She doesn’t need to for much longer anyways, because not even a minute later Keran is coming from another playful flick of Lin Fan’s tongue against her clit. Her body trembles violently for a couple of moments, and Lin Fan eats her out through the entire time, up until she feels Keran’s muscles relax as she’s finally coming to.

Lin Fan lifts her head, letting Keran’s thighs slip off of her shoulders. She hadn’t realized how hard she’d been gripping into Keran’s legs, but when she sees the angry scarlet marks on Keran’s skin--some of them which look like they could start bleeding--she raises her eyebrows. Hopefully Keran isn’t angry. She probably won’t be, Lin Fan thinks, at least not for several hours. Lin Fan knows she has a gift with her mouth, and that not only extends to rapping, but eating pussy too.

“Feel better now?” she asks, grinning stupidly at Keran as Keran lifts herself back up to a proper sitting position on the countertop.

“Hmm,” Keran replies, and Lin Fan knows that’s a yes. Keran just doesn’t want to admit it. “But I’m still hungry,” Keran whines, and she’s back to swinging her legs. Literally a minute ago she was moaning out “jiejie”, completely and utterly putty in Lin Fan’s hands (or technically Lin Fan’s mouth), but now she’s back to wanting to boss Lin Fan around. Prime duality of women, Lin Fan thinks.

“Can jiejie please hurry and finish up cooking?” Keran asks. This time it’s her turn to bat her eyelashes at Lin Fan, and although her eyes are definitely smaller than Lin Fan’s, that doesn’t mean that they aren’t cute -- especially when Keran puts on her puppy smile, which makes her little cheeks puff out. 

“Fine,” Lin Fan mutters, shaking her head. Why is it that when Lin Fan bats her eyelashes, Keran has no reaction, but when Keran does it, Lin Fan is suddenly all warm and giddy on the inside? It isn’t fair.

Anyways, first and foremost, she needs to go wash her hands. “Fuck,” she adds under her breath, not cursing at anything in particular in general, just the entire situation at hand. She runs over it in her head: her girlfriend woke up grumpy as hell in the middle of Lin Fan cooking breakfast, sat on the counter and refused to move, so Lin Fan had to eat her out  _ on the kitchen countertop  _ and now Lin Fan has to go wash her hands and recall where exactly she stopped in her cooking process.

Right, the reason she needed Keran to move was because she needed a spot to put the cutting board. Glancing behind her, Lin Fan sighs. Keran is still sitting in the same place on the marble counter, but surely since she’s in a better mood now, she’ll move when Lin Fan asks.

Lin Fan’s about to ask Keran to get off when she realizes something and pauses. Wait, she needs to put the cutting board  _ on the spot where she just ate Keran out.  _ She will be using the cutting board to  _ smash garlic.  _ That can’t possibly be sanitary.

“Fuck,” Lin Fan curses again, this time louder. Keran looks over in curiosity. 

“What?” Keran asks, nonchalant.

“You’re so fucking high maintenance,” Lin Fan grumbles, as she stands on her toes and reaches up to grab the Clorox wipes off of the top of the refrigerator.


End file.
